


You are My Daddy !

by luukia



Series: Who's Your Daddy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: In which Alpha Levi will give his Eren a little fun night. Lots, lots of fun.This fic basically is just, sex, kink, more sex. Did I mention sex ? Oh and, there will be incest as well.





	You are My Daddy !

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment for Who's Your Daddy ! *throws confetti*
> 
> Okay , basically this fic will be full of sex, kink and everything sinful. Since some people are so easy to offend these days, I will warn you this fic contains incest. Levi is Eren's father in this fic. (You can read the first part if you want to know more, although I only explained it briefly)

Levi doesn’t like surprises. He hates it if something doesn’t go according to his plan. Surprises always ruined his control and he despise it. As an alpha, being in control satisfies his primal instinct. The superior feeling of having power to control the way things going, is what he lived for. 

Although, there was few exceptions to surprises that he could accept. That is, surprises from his beloved son, Eren.

Today is weekend, Levi usually sleep in longer than usual at weekend but the heat pooling inside his stomach is unbearable. His eyes is still closed, but he could hear the slurping noises reverberating through the room. He sniffs the room and immediately his sense is being engulfed with the heady scent of sickly sweet vanilla. The heat on his stomach keeps going hotter and hotter until he finally relented and fluttered his eyes open. 

He is welcomed with the sight of his precious omega gulping his shaft. The little omega is busy bobbing his head up and down, trying to swallow the big shaft as best as he can. He doesn’t even flinch when he hollowed his throat to take the whole member inside of his hot cavern. The pubes is trickling on his nose but the thick smell of his alpha’s arousal is dizzying enough to mute his other senses.

Eren is so into pleasuring his daddy that he doesn’t even realize his little surprise had woken Levi from his slumber. He flinched when Levi’s hand is on his brown mop of hair. His green jade eyes peered to look at his daddy, mouth still full of Levi’s thick member. 

Levi smiles when their eyes meet. He inhales more of Eren’s scent, filling his lung with cloying vanilla scent before he started to stroke Eren’s hair. “Good morning Eren, you seem a little busy.”

Eren let out Levi’s shaft with a loud pop, the corner of his mouth is glistening with saliva. His reddened lips turns into a smile so innocent that no one would believe he had just used the same mouth to suck on his alpha dick. He outstretched both of his hand, silently asking his alpha to cradle him. Of course Levi being the doting alpha, complied his omega’s little request. Muscled arm circled on Eren’s armpits and pulls him close to his alpha’s chest. 

Levi always sleep bare chested. Both Levi and Eren had this particular habit when they sleep, Levi would wear the pants of his pajamas, and Eren would wear the shirt. Since the pajamas was Levi’s size, it was too large for Eren but neither of them complained. To see his omega wrapped in his clothes, in his scent, satisfied Levi’s inner alpha deeply. 

Eren leans in to peck a chaste kiss to Levi before he smiles apologetically, “Good morning daddy. I’m sorry I woke you up.” He lolled his neck to the side submissively, letting Levi scent mark him like the good omega he is.

Levi in return gnawed on the bite mark he gave to Eren when the little omega first had his heat. “No need to apologize love. Daddy is happy that you are so eager to please early in the morning.” He nosed on Eren’s scent gland, pleased to smell the lingering smell of omega in lust. He rubbed their scent together, mixing it until the air was filled to the brim. 

His hand slithered down to Eren’s waist. The shirt was baggy on Eren’s lithe body, it was big enough to cover his private despite him not wearing any undergarment while sleeping. Levi rest both of his hands on Eren’s firm butt. He could feel Eren’s gasped as he spread the cheek open. He squished the twin cheeks, pressing just enough pressure to leave finger marks on the caramel skin. He kept on squeezing the bundle of fat while he ghosted his breath over Eren’s ear, whispering sweet nothing to Eren. 

“Eren, my precious Eren, tell me what would you like daddy to do.” Eren’s breath hitched when he felt the warm breath tickling his ear. His own breath was coming in short pants, barely able to breathe properly from the lust daze he was feeling. 

Hesitantly, Eren held his daddy’s calloused hand and brought it down to his chest, right on top of his pounding heart. Out of habit, Levi pinched the hardened nipples, letting his finger worked wonder in circling motion to bring Eren closer to the edge. Between the ministration, Eren tried his best to let out strangled voice, “ I-AH-want daddy to make me feel good!”

“Then be a good omega and spread yourself for daddy, daddy will make you feel real good ~” Levi said sultry. His voice went down an octave as he let out possessive growl. 

To his surprise, Eren shook his head frantically. He licked Levi’s nose before he said,” No! I want to make daddy feel good too!” Eren continued his trail to Levi’s lips, hesitating for a moment before he was being pulled down for a deep kiss by Levi. Strong, firm hands holding Eren’s head while Levi was busy exploring the hot cavern with his tongue. Smoldering everything with his spit, engaging in a battle of tongues between him and Eren. 

Being the good submissive omega he was, Eren let his body went limp. His half lidded eyes was wet with tears, locking eyes with Levi’s slanted one. He shuddered when he felt the predatorial gaze Levi had on him.

Reluctantly, Levi pulled his tongue away, trail of clear saliva was hanging between them before it disappeared in seconds. “Will you be a good boy and do as daddy said, love?” 

The said omega nodded his head immediately there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Levi. He would even die for Levi but he knew his daddy would be devastated if he were to die. Both of them were so obsessively in love with each other. Some would say what they have together was not healthy but they were so, so deep in love to care. As long they were happy, nothing else matter really. 

Levi smiled his genuine smile, so pleased to see how obedient his omega was. Just like a precious doll, so pretty and all him to take care for, to hold for. “Get on all four on top of me. Spread your sweet legs for me, daddy will take care of you and you can do whatever you want okay, love?” 

Eren nodded again before he shifted his body in 69 position. Since he was smaller than Levi, he perfectly reached up to Levi’s hardened cock. The pants were long gone when they shifted position, the only article of clothing left was Levi’s pajamas shirt on his body which doesn’t hide anything to imagination since Eren didn’t even bother to button it up properly. 

With his own cock dangling on top of Levi, Eren continues his morning surprise by grabbing Levi’s shaft with both of his hand. The thick member is blazing red and so hard already. Eren licks the underside experimentally, pleased to hear a deep growl coming from Levi, encouraging him to do even more. 

Bracing himself, Eren took the big shaft into his mouth. He was careful not to let his perfectly white teeth to graze Levi’s member. He bobbed his head up and down, while immersing himself in the intoxicating smell of Levi’s scent. The cold mint was swirling in the air, with his own vanilla scent. The black pubes was grazing on his neck, occasionally scratching his bite mark. Contrary to Levi’s silky hair, the pubes were rough and sharp but Eren loves it. He loved the way it feels so different from Levi’s hair, even the slight smell of piss left on the pubes arouses him. It smells like Levi, his alpha and his daddy. He loves everything about his daddy. 

Thankfully, Eren has no gag reflect. The weight of Levi’s cock inside his mouth is fulfilling. He likes how his mouth was completely full with his daddy’s cock. He uses his hands to stroke the base of Levi’s shaft, lazily strokes Levi’s twin sacks. His tongue slither on the underside, licking up to the tip. Some precum already dribbling, Eren licks it up immediately. He let out contented sounds, like he has just licked a delicious ice cream instead of a precum.

On the other end, Levi is looking at the dangling cock on top of him. Compared to his own member, it’s so small but also very cute and pink. Without hesitating, Levi engulfs the small cock inside his mouth easily. Levi also pays special attention to the puckering hole which already dripping with slick. The clear liquid kept gushing out, dripping onto Levi’s face. He moans at the taste, it tastes like honey to him. 

Levi put his fingers on top of the hole but doesn’t push in deeper. He circles his long, thick fingers around the reddened hole. He teases it without even actually going inside the flaring muscle, earning himself a desperate whine from Eren. 

“Daddy, please don’t be mean to me..” Eren whines, feeling so on edge from being teased. His jaw felt numb as well, there was white precum sitting on the corner of his mouth, courtesy of Levi’s dick of course. 

“Sorry love, you are just so cute I can’t help myself. Daddy will stop being a tease and pleasure you properly okay?” Levi cooed gently. True to his words, Levi finally pushes his finger in. On the other end, Eren hisses at the feeling of his ass being penetrated. No matter how many times he has something inside his ass, the first time always hurts. Although the pain has lessened comparing to his first time. The slight pain also has started to feel good for him. It reminded him of the immense pleasure he’s about to feel next. 

Inside the tight muscle, Levi wiggles his finger up and down to stretch Eren for his next fingers. When he deemed that Eren is ready, Levi pushes another finger, and another. With three fingers deep inside him, Eren arches his ass toward Levi, he craves for more friction, more pleasure. He let out uncontrollable moan, panting against the thick shaft while trying his best to focus on giving head for Levi as well.

The sounds of labored breath permeated the room, scent of sex mingling in the air within. The sight of two bodies pleasuring each other messily was a contrast against the pristine room. It doesn’t take long for Eren to finally become a panting mess. Spit, precum, sweat or was it tears? Eren couldn’t find the difference anymore as he sucks Levi’s dick. His ass is loose, three fingers is spreading his inside. Each fingers pushes against different angles of his prostate. He is close, so, so close to cumming. His body shaking, he is overwhelmed, mind clouded without any sense of rationality left. Hot, flustered body rocking against Levi’s toned muscle, trying to gain any friction to help his arousal. 

“Da-AH-Daddy, please! I’m about to-“ Eren cries to his daddy, pleading for release.

Levi smiles, he leans up to give butterfly kisses to Eren’s thighs. “Yes, love. Daddy is close too.” Although his face remained stoic as usual, Levi’s state is not that far off from Eren. Years of training has made Eren skilled at giving the best blowjob in the world (according to Levi. It’s not like anyone dares to question Levi anyway.) 

With a few frantic thrust from Levi, Eren come. His body spasms as his cock splurted pearly white substance. He moaned blissfully, mouth still full of cock and face full of sweats and droll. The vibration itself is enough for Levi to come a moment later. The alpha tilts his head back and shuddered as he come inside his omega’s mouth. Even though he doesn’t knot, the amount of semen he let out is far greater than Eren’s. The omega’s mouth couldn’t contain such amount and some of it spill out from the corner of his pretty lips. 

The omega shifts his body so he is face to face with Levi. He opens his mouth, showing off the cum inside it. His eyes never leave Levi’s as he swallowed it while humming in delight. He opens his mouth once again, to show Levi that he already drank all of it. 

Levi pats Eren’s head, his eyes full of endearment, an emotion that he only has for Eren only. “Good job. You like how I taste huh?”

Eren nods. “I do! I really like it! It feels like I’m eating you. If only I can live with your semen only.” 

“Oh? Such interesting thought. But if you do, you will lose all these baby fat that daddy loves to squeeze so much.” To emphasize his words, Levi grabs Eren by the ass and hold him closer to his lap, earning himself a happy purr from Eren. 

Levi glanced at the clock, he sighs internally and kisses Eren on the forehead. “Come love, let’s get both ourselves cleaned up. Daddy needs to go to work soon.”

“So soon?” Eren pouted, he let Levi lifts him. He wraps his legs on Levi’s waist to keep him secure as they walk toward the bathroom door. 

“Sadly there are some matters which daddy can’t let the incompetent fools do. My company would fall in ruin if I left them.”

“When will you be back daddy? I miss you already.” 

“Soon, love. I will call you later.” Levi puts Eren down on the marble counter and fills the tub with lukewarm water. 

“You always say that but in the end you will be too preoccupied with your work and forgot about me.” Eren pouts. 

“Pfft. Forget about you? Impossible.” Levi lifts Eren again into the shower, right next to the bathtub. The shower was designed especially for two people so it’s not too cramped. They are showering together, with Levi gently shampooing Eren’s scalp. The omega is still upset and Levi won’t let Eren stays upset. It physically hurts him. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Levi starts. “Daddy will take you to somewhere nice today. Sounds good?”

Eren’s face brightens at that, eyes sparkling as he looks at his alpha in joy. “Really? Today?” 

“Yes, today but, after daddy get off from work, okay?”

“Fine. Where will you take me daddy?”

“You’ll see. Now close your eyes, I’m going to rinse you.”


End file.
